


Ho Ho Ho

by Angel Grace (angel_grace01)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Humor, M/M, Xmas icons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:12:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2853692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_grace01/pseuds/Angel%20Grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Several icons of old earth Christmas pass the revue and Spock seems to have lost something in the translation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ho Ho Ho

**Author's Note:**

> This is another old story that I dug up from my harddrive. It never got put up, because it's supposed to have red text for Jim's parts and green text for Spock's. I still haven't figured out how to do that, but quite frankly I've given up and decided to go ahead anyway. Hope it'll give you a little smile anyway. Enjoy!

“Spock, WHAT are you wearing?!?”

“Captain, you have expressed a desire for me to ‘get with the X-mas spirit’.”

“An how, exactly, does your current state accomplish that purpose?”

“I have found during my research that it is customary to wear an appropriate headdress for the season.”

“So, why not slap on a Christmas hat and be done with it?”

“It would seem that the traditional woollen material of these caps is not compatible with Vulcan physique.”

“Huh? Run that one by me again?”

“They ITCH my ears. In addition, a disproportional use of the words ‘ho ho ho’ while wearing this piece of clothing seems obligatory. Unfortunately, the universal translator is incapable of translating the phrase into Standard.”

“Translate it? Spock, it’s an imitation of the sound of laughter, nothing more. Still doesn’t explain your current dress code, Spock.”

“I found that another viable option is a headdress mimicking animal features.”

“Spock, they’re black.”

“Yes.”

“And round.”

“Affirmative.”

“Spock, exactly how does Mickey Mouse symbolise Christmas?”

“Uhm… I believe the appropriate response is… Oops?”

“Oops indeed, mister. Strip, now!”

\--ears are stripped, various garments follow—

“Spock??”

“Yes captain?”

“Leave the Red Reindeer Nose on, please.”

“It was supposed to fit over my nose?”

END


End file.
